Many drivers of pickup trucks appreciate and utilize the cargo space on the bed of the truck. The truck bed is often used as intended by transporting cargo to some destination. Small items and garments must often be placed on the bed of the truck due to a lack of room in the cab. During inclement weather, the use of the truck bed is inconvenient as it is exposed to the elements of the weather.
Remedies for this situation include a tarp, extended cab, tonneau, or some other covering for the bed that can be removed. Other options include cargo containers for truck beds or luggage racks. To ease in the transportation of cargo, the cargo container should be portable even with the cargo stored inside the container. The inventions of the prior art have done a good job in protecting the cargo from outside elements and from damage due to transporting on a vehicle. However, it is desirable to be able to remove the container stored with cargo from the truck bed for further transportation outside of the vehicle. The inventions of the prior art have not been able to combine all of the desired characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,034 (Nelsen) discloses a flexible cargo container for truck beds that is similar to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,312 (Kinkel) discloses a collapsible security storage apparatus for truck beds. This device has two rigid panels that essentially form a top and bottom of the container. The top panel is hinged to the truck bed sidewalls, and the invention is collapsible because these hinges can be undone and the top panel allowed to rest with the bottom panel in the truck bed. A problem with this apparatus is that it doesn't have much storage space. The invention is not designed to use the entire bed of the truck, so only a few small objects can be stored. Also, the container is not designed so that it can be simultaneously moved with the cargo inside of it.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,491 (Brown) discloses a flexible bag for a trailer body. The purpose of the invention is to protect bulk transport items from the elements. The flexible container relies on necessary structural support from the trailer frame. This apparatus has two disadvantages. First, the cargo can only be accessed through the chute of the container. Second, the cargo and the container can't be removed simultaneously. The invention is not designed for a person wishing to store a few items in the back of his pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,107 (VanSon) discloses a flexible container that protects luggage or other items that is carried on the roof of the sedan. The items carried in the container are protected from the elements and the device itself securely attaches to the roof rack of the vehicle. One embodiment of the invention provides for pockets or other storage areas within the rack. A disadvantage is that the container is not adapted for a truck bed and can't be simultaneously transported along with the cargo when the container is not attached to the roof rack.
Another disadvantage is the difficulty in storing the container when not in use. The container should have the ability to be easily stored or stowed away.